


Home

by haylches



Series: Voltron One-Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Like literally you have nothing to lose by reading this, Like the shortest thing I've ever written, M/M, it's cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylches/pseuds/haylches
Summary: Life can be overwhelming. Good thing Lance is there to help
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891879
Kudos: 66





	Home

Lance looked up as the front door swung open. Keith trudged into the room, dark circles under his eyes. 

"Hey, baby, how was work?" Lance asked, setting down his book. 

Keith didn't reply, standing in the middle of the kitchen with a dead look on his face. Slowly, he held out his arms, shaking a little.

Lance immediately stood, wrapping Keith up in a hug. Keith buried his face into Lance's shirt, squeezing him closer. Lance rubbed gentle circles into his back, stroking Keith's hair with his free hand. 

Keith seemed to slowly melt into the touch, releasing all of his built-up tension. He let a few tears soak into Lance's shirt, shaking slightly. 

Lance grabbed his cheeks between his palms, pushing him back to look at his face. Keith looked up at the beautiful blue eyes, his lips quivering gently. 

Without a word, Lance swept him off his feet and into his arms. Carrying him bridal-style, Lance walked into the bedroom, softly lowering Keith onto the bed. He gently laid next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Keith snuggled closer to Lance's warmth, his tears drying. They lay like that, neither one saying a word, just letting the silence comfort them in the darkness. 

With a sigh, Keith smiled into Lance's chest. 

He was home. 


End file.
